Rip Tide
by Zilla0128
Summary: It is the year 2189. 3 years after the Reaper War. After the war the civilizations of the Galaxy had rebuilt and moved on to different and unnecessary matters. Soon they began to ran out of planets to colonize. To solve the issue they decided to use Black Holes as a way to travel to different galaxies and dimensions. First fanfic. Rated M to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Mission Directives

**A\N: Well, this is my first fanfic. So first I want to give a special thanks to Crystaldragon08 who gave me feedback on the story.  
**

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own**** Spyro or Mass Effect. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs.**

Full Summary:

It is the year 2189. 3 years after the Reaper War. After the war the civilizations of the Galaxy had rebuilt and moved on to different and unnecessary matters. Soon they began to ran out of planets to colonize. To solve the issue they decided to use Black Holes as a way to travel to different galaxies and dimensions. As the first test, the Geth volunteered to sent a small platoon of their 'New Unit Models' or NUM for short. These units are built like the well known Geth unit known as Legion. For they have the ability to operate alone and together. As efficient as any organic. The possibilities are limitless with the notion of using Black Holes. Even they were given a designated name... Rip Tides.

Chapter 1 Mission Directives

Darkness, it was common thing in space. But those who go into darkness itself know how to hang between the balance of the light and darkness.

"Activating emergency protocols! Brace for impact!" A engineering unit, notified the small Geth frigates and their crew. This plan went somewhat wrong, but it was expected as they were many outcomes with the calculations they made. This was the most predictable...

The frigates soon entered the atmosphere of the nearest habitable planet. The ships were like small meteorites entering a planet. Ironically, they were entering the planet. Just not as meteorites. The Geth on board didn't disintegrate, luckily. Within minutes they "crash" landed on a island and began normal procedures. They built a small forward command center and salvaged the ships that were far too damaged to be repaired to full expectations. Surprisingly none of the beings that were detected on the planet noticed the bright flashes made from their falling ships.

Primes directed the lesser Geth units and monitored the life forms on the world. As the base was being set up, they decided to send one of their only Infiltration Units. The mission directives where to search for any sentient and intelligent beings on the planet. After that the mission directive will change. Depending on the current status.

* * *

It was a year after Malefors fall. Peace had returned to the Dragon Realms. Spyro and Cynder, the two saviors had settled down in Warfang. Tonight was the Savioran Festival, it celebrated the Fall of Malefor. A busy time of the year. The festival begins in a hour, games, performances and other entertainments were set up. But tonight was the start of something far more than a simple revelation.

A shadow danced around the rooftops, every step it took made a loud noise. Of course only the inhabitants of the residence would hear it... If they were present. The entire city seemed to be celebrating a festival of some sort. Although it may be pitch black, but the city glowed like the as if the sun it's self was the city. The shadow stopped and uncloaked itself. It started to look around, curious about the festival it's self and the culture of the inhabitants. But it had mission priorities to attend to. It quickly turned it on its cloaking system and examined the inhabitants more closely.

The first one it spotted was a reptile, it had wings, purple scales, golden belly, muscular, the reptile was accompanied by a companion. No doubt a female, black scales, magenta wings and belly, slender.  
There were many more creatures like this, the machine scanned all databases for possible identification. The only results that came up was Dragon. The machine made a small entry in its documents before analyzing the other inhabitants, they came up as Cheetahs and Moles.

The shadow then stepped into the moonlight revealing its self. It was one of the sentient AI beings known as the Geth. Its bright orange tool beeped silently on its left arm. It notified that its mission is complete. The Geth quickly started towards the small outpost made the others on a far island. As it reached the checkpoint the machine turned its flashlight like head towards the city once more before disappearing in the woods...

**A\N: Well, there you have it. Nothing else to say here...**


	2. Chapter 2 New Mission Directives

Chapter 2 New Mission Directives

It had been a few hours after the Infiltration Unit had done a recon on the inhabitants. It was a few seconds away from landing in the outpost. The unit was ready to make a report.

The shuttle roared as the door opened. Out came a Geth. It walked over to HQ and was immediately greeted by another of its kind.

"Unit Platform 2112987, You have returned." A Silver and teal colored Geth with white markings said.

"Acknowledged, we have a report to file for last recon. Unit Platform 7862347." It replied, its red light flashing towards its fellow friends head.

"Very well, proceed... Hunter."

The Geth now known as Hunter simply made a small sound of acknowledgment. This sound was the way Geth normally speak to each other. But since the Reaper War, the newer Geth units have adapted the way to talk like organics since, They now have a position in the Galactic Council it's self. They still retain their language of course, but they use it for private or classified discussions. Or sometimes in battle it's self.

Hunter arrived at the archive sections and quickly went over to a networked hub labeled as "Recon Reports Only." In a foreign language. It linked itself to the hub and transferred the data. In a minute or so, Hunter disconnected from the hub and simply went to outside. It was building a consensus about the beings here. Would they comprehend a race like them? Or will they react like their creators did? It hoped the former would be the outcome.

Hunter soon received a message from from Unit Platform 7862347. Otherwise known as Sent, it was Hunter's best comrade and friend. Primes referred them as the Syn-Duo because they made the perfect team together. Hunter being the more strategical and Sent being the more Tactical. The message read this: "Hunter, new mission directives are to study the inhabitants and make contact if deemed necessary. You have been assigned to work with this platform. Welcome back... Friend."

Hunter wasted no time and hurried to the armory, upon arriving it found Sent holding a standard issued Geth Pulse Rifle and a Geth Plasma SMG as organics called it. The Geth called them as the G2 Pulsate AR and G15 Helioks. Sent glanced at Hunter once before motioning to two weapons on the table to the left. They were the G25 Khel (Javelin) and the G28 Nil (Geth Plasma Shotgun). Equipping the weapons Hunter looked at Sent who took one look at its rifle before speaking.

"Ready?"

"Affirmative, No hostilities until the situation is deemed necessary?"

"Correct." The duo stepped on a small shuttle and simply waited till they reached the drop point.


	3. Chapter 3 Complications

Chapter 3 Complications

The shuttle door opened in the far and dense woods. The two jumped off and landed on the ground smoothly. As they heard the shuttle depart, they took out their weapons and slowly started towards the city known as Warfang. Scanning their rear and flanks, the duo moved in unison. The sun was blocked by the dark clouds. Indicating there was going to be rain. There was small noises here and there but the two ignored them. As they made by harmless animals. But that moment was short lived as the ground rumbled unnaturally and not surprisingly, a Troll climbed right out of a hole made in the ground. The two Geth immediately took cover in the trees. It appeared that the troll hadn't noticed them yet.

"This unit requires a diversion, that way it can eliminate the hostile's functioning brain." Hunter spoke in the sophisticated Geth language.

"Acknowledged, providing assistance." Sent replied, as it bursted from the trees. Unleashing a wave of hot, deadly projectiles that managed to score multiple hits on the troll, who turned to face Sent. Roaring loudly it leapt towards the Geth who rolled right out of its clutches.

This allowed Hunter to line a up shot with the Javelin. Taking aim, the Geth locked on the trolls eye as it noticed Hunter poking out of the trees. In one swift fluid motion the troll leapt at Hunter who pulled the trigger at the same time.

As the troll landed on the spot Hunter was it groaned loudly and collapsed on its knees before taking its last breath. Sent cautiously watched the corpse and saw movement from behind it. It was Hunter, it apparently managed to roll at the last second to avoid being crushed.

"All hostiles eliminated. Still we advise caution." Hunter spoke.

"Efficient shot, destroyed hostiles brain." Sent replied, complementing Hunter one-shot kill. The two said no more as they both hurried away from the swift encounter. Not wanting to attract attention. Soon enough the water dropped from the sky, it was merely a visual problem for the two Units. But it was quickly solved by the Hunter Mode. In Geth it was named AODS (Advanced. Offensive. Diagnostics. System.)

The two carried on, day and night, regardless of weather. They reached Warfang within three days. The two agreed to separate, Hunter would infiltrate the city and Sent would merely observe from outside and give constant status updates on anything relevant to the mission.

* * *

Hunter climbed the walls of the city until it reached an edge right where a mole is guarding. Hunter silently moved to the side and climbed to the right of the mole. Managing to enter successfully Hunter checked his objectives.

1. Find out who or what the leaders of the inhabitants are.  
2. Determine if the people here are worth making contact with.

That was the two directives, Hunter knew the only way to remain uncaught is to travel by rooftop. Before it could start doing so it heard voices to the left and quickly hid behind a stack of crates conveniently located by the wall.

"Terrador, I believe we should cease bolstering our military forces! We have the troops we need for the cities safety." A proud and pompous voice said, yet the speaker was irritated.

"Cyril, that is what you do not understand. WE will need more troops to send search parties for those mysterious lights we see in the sky. While doing so, these extra troops wil bel temporarily replacing the missing guards that are scouting." Terrador replied in a booming voice. He frowned as Cyril scowled.

"What if these search parties come up with nothing?! It will be a waste of time and resources Terrador." Cyril stated, flaring his nostrils.

"That is a risk we have to take friend." Terrador said before departing. He headed towards the same direction the two came. Leaving a frustrated Cyril to himself.

Hunter guessed these where the leaders, but it did not seem right with just 2 leaders. It seemed... Off. There must be 2 more. Sneaking out of the walls silently the Geth had gotten curious about these lights they talked about. It was certainly not made by the other platforms.

This lead to 2 other possibilities, first. Those "lights" are simply falling stars. Or it could be a potential threat to the people of the city and the Geth here.

It seemed the latter was the most likely. Deciding to make contact with Sent, Hunter opened the comm channel.

"Unit 2112987, we overheard the conservation and the Primes analyzed the situation. It appears the "lights" were made by slavers. Contact with the people is has been deemed necessary." Sent suddenly said.

"Acknowledged Unit 7862347, we wish to inquire why would the slavers target this planet? How did they survived the Black Hole?" Hunter was curious.

"... We do not have a suitable answer for this. Continue the mission, the Primes will be preparing recon parties to search for these slavers. Make contact with the leaders when possible."


	4. Chapter 4 We wish to open negotiations

**A/N: Well, here it is... Officially my longest chapter yet. After two major edits, chapter four is done. Still, I don't feel completely satisfied by my work. (Then again, other authors must feel the same.)**

**Without further interruptions. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 "We wish to open negotiations."

While Hunter tried to figure out how to engage a conversation with the Guardians, another force was at work.

* * *

"Rak'Nor! You told us this place has good slaves to catch! So where are my slaves!?" A Krogan roared at a Batarian who stood, unfazed by the enraged Krogan.

"Jakoor, your being too rash. Be patient and let me find you your slaves." The Batarian replied calmly. "You'll have to give me a party of men."

The Krogan snorted, "Fine! But if you come back without a single slave... I'll feed you to the Thresher Maws!" Getting up from the crate he sat on Jakoor picked up his Claymore and shot the ground in front of Rak'Nor to prove his point.

Rak'Nor was still unfazed. Leaving Jakoor frustrated. Why isn't this Batarian afraid? Jakoor growled menacingly, "I need some volunteers!" Looking around the small camp filled with diverse species, he pointed a mediocre group of Batarians and two Vorcha. "You all! Your all going with him! And your aren't coming back alive unless you have a slave."

The reaction from the them was satisfying, as they scrambled off to gear up. "Better not fail me." Jakoor muttered, taking a glance where the Batarian stood. He wasn't there. Rak'Nor had already left to prepare before the Krogan could start another temper tantrum.

* * *

Hunter quickly made its way up the stairs of the temple. It looked around for a moment before entering the temple itself. There wasn't any dragons yet. Hunter's curiosity peeped in, as it started to explore the endless hallways and turns. Soon enough it reached the dorms of the temple and turned on Hunter Mode. Seeing a small insect's shape in a room that was close, the Geth's curiosity got ahold of it as it opened the door slowly with a caution.

"Hey! Spyro your- Ahhhh! What the hell are you!?" A glowing dragonfly said, shocked by the sudden appearance of something foreign.

"We ask that you remain calm. We wish you no harm." Hunter replied, grabbing the dragonfly much to his dismay. Holding the dragonfly lightly but enough to keep him in grip, Hunter analyzed the dragonfly briefly before closing the door with a swift kick.

"Remain calm?! How do you expect me to remain calm?! Your a strange, ugly, looking creature and you ask me to remain CALM?! Just great, wait until Spyro hears about this." Sparx replied, as he struggled to free himself of the Geths iron grip.

The dragonfly then mimicked Spyros voice after seeing it was futile to struggle with. "Hey Sparx, how was your day?"

"It was all good... Until, you know. A strange metal thing grabbed me and asked me to REMAIN CALM!"

"Sparx." Hunter said before Sparx could start again. "Will you remain silent for the time being?" Hunter asked, if it was capable of feeling emotion it would be quite annoyed. Sparx went silent as Hunter typed a couple things in the Omni-Tool.

"So uh, what are you?" Sparx asked casually.

"Geth."

"What is the Geth?"

"We are a race of sentient AI beings."

"Right, right. How bout putting that in simple talk?"

"Robots or Synthetics." Hunter then turned off the Omni-Tool, "Your lack of intelligence is rather, surprising."

"Oh." Sparx replied ignoring the comment. He was puzzled, the term robots isn't new as moles had tried to develop one without success. Sparx silently hoped this wasn't a sick joke by Cynder or Spyro. At the same time his brain throbbed as he tried to comprehend the information.

"We need you to lead us to the... Guardians." Hunter said, letting to of Sparx before walking out the door. Sparx, shrugged before starting to lead the way, muttering something inaudible as the Hunter followed him.

* * *

"Unit 7862347, we have spotted movement in the aerial space around Sector G. Please identify." Said a Prime.

Sent quickly looked towards the west and saw a small shuttle landing in the woods. They had some guests. Question was. How did they manage to find this planet? "Command Unit 42, Possible threat spotted. Shall we engage?"

"Negative, let a small squad deal with this." The Prime's voice replied. "ETA. 10 minutes."

* * *

As Rak'Nor stepped out of the shuttle he immediately started to shout orders. "Spread out in groups of fours. We need to find and capture one slave, alive." The men all nodded before splitting. The shuttle took off as they kept a cautious advance. Soon enough it was just Rak'Nor and his squad who were visible. He kept thinking about a plan, until there was a large static sound on the radio.

"Give me a status report!" He ordered through the radio.

"*static* Need- Geth. *static* Hunters! *static* Help!" The radio went silent for a moment before a loud, agonizing, scream was heard.

"Damn it! Looks like we have company boys!" Rak'Nor grinned before taking out his Wraith. He cut the com and snarled. The men hastily pulled out their weapons in fear of being ambushed. "I don't want to see one piece of scrap moving you hear me!" Rak'Nor eyed his men, they were frightened. Shame.

"Yes Sir!" The men shouted in unison. There was silence as the men waited for the Geth to come. It was way too quiet for anyone to assume this was natural. Rak'Nor then heard a faint noise. It sounded like... A rocket? Soon enough a rocket came and flew right by Rak'Nor missing him by mere inches. He felt the heat from the end of the rocket as it singed his cheek slightly. He took in a large breath to and let out an order.

"We're under attack! Return fire!" Soon enough a fair amount of Geth Troopers popped out of the trees and opened fire. The slavers immediately let out a war cry and returned fire. A couple men already fell as the Geth mowed them down without a single thought. Rak'Nor shot at the Geth. Hitting one trooper and disabling it. He quickly lobbed a grenade next to two troopers as he reloaded. Who instantly combusted as the grenade exploded. Pieces of scrap flew in different directions.

"Flanking!" A Geth trooper said, running to the side while under cover fire by the nearby units, it managed to flank the slavers. Opening fire it caught one Batarian in arm as he let out a cry of pain before returning the favor. With a full clip of the Avenger, he shot wildly at the Trooper. The shots all missed the Trooper as it hid behind cover in time, before returning turning fire at the wounded Batarian.

While shooting a Vorcha suddenly came behind the Trooper and knocked it down before brutally ripping it to shreds with its claws. The Vorcha's victory was short lived as a Hunter came behind it a put a couple of plasma round in the Vorcha's back.

Pure irony, was all the Batarian thought before seeing the Hunter cloak and heading to god knows where. The Batarian then heard a low hissing sound followed by an intense heat. He made a rather poor decision and ducked out of cover only to be combusted as a Pyro Unit torched him.

"Retreat! We need to regroup!" A random individual yelled before getting killed by a stray shot. It squared him right in the throat. He let out a low rattle as he sunk down onto the floor.

"Belay that order! We stand and fight!" Rak'Nor redirected, unfazed by the rather disturbing death. The men although had different thoughts as they turned, fleeing for their lives.

Rak'Nor growled lowly as he decided to go lone wolf. Sneaking out of the battlefield, he headed towards Warfang. He will have Jakoor's prize otherwise he would be in a stomach of a Thresher right now...

* * *

"Platform Sent, the slavers were defeated, although we suspect there was is stray heading towards the city." A Trooper unit informed.

"Acknowledged, Unit 1908762. Recommend you return to base." Sent watched his Omni-Tools HUD. It showed a green dot with many yellow ones. Green was Hunter, yellow was labeled as the neutral Inhabitants.

"After the appropriate casualties have been recorded." The same Troopers voice rang out.

Sent didn't reply as it traced Hunter on the map.

* * *

As Hunter reached the meeting room of the Guardians it prepared to go in before being stopped by Sparx. A lot of voices could be heard in the room. "If they overreact then you know your screwed right?"

"Noted." Hunter then opened the door and entered casually. It was greeted by the looks of bewilderment and horror from the Guardians. Well, except for the yellow one. Even the purple dragon and black dragoness was shocked. Silence wavered in the atmosphere.

Hunter tilted it's head before speaking.

"We wish to open negotiations."


	5. Chapter 5 Talks

**A/N: Yeah short chapter, I know. **

**To Crystaldragon08: Depends actually. If I have something like 'roared, yelled, screamed, etc...' then I don't have to capitalize every word. If if didn't then I guess I will have do so then. Besides that, it's just mostly my writing style.**

Chapter 5 Talks

The entire room was speechless as they stared at the strange foreign machine. Except for Volteer who spoke up. His voice had an air of curiosity.

"Are you one those new machines the moles built identified as a robot?"

"Negative, We are foreign from this world. You may not wish to understand as we are too advanced for you." Hunter replied.

"By all means are you calling us primitive?" Volteer asked. His voice was raised and he was definitely offended.

"We wish not to offend but... Yes."

"Blasphemy! That's preposterous! You may think we are primitive, but we are not! I can-"

Cyril decided to intervene. "Oh please, shut your loquacious mouth Volteer and let the..."

"Geth." Hunter helped.

"Geth. Finish otherwise Ill make sure you won't have a reason to use your so called "refined" vocabulary." As Cyril went silent, Volteer was about to speak again until Terrador gave him a stern glare. Silencing him.

"As we have previously stated, we wish to open negotiations. We offer a alliance and a warning." Hunter said, redirecting the topic.

"Seems reasonable." Terrador said, "But how can we trust you?" Eyeing the Geth. His deep stare didn't even faze the Geth.

"We can't gain your trust until you let us prove our trustworthiness." Hunter stated, "As for our warning; there is a immediate threat to your citizens as we predicted. He currently roams in the dark, waiting to kidnap one of your citizens. The process will repeat until there are no more to enslave." Keeping his weapon at standby, Hunter was prepared for any sudden hostilities. Who knows what they are currently thinking. The Guardians whispered and discussed among themselves as Spyro and Cynder watched Hunter carefully. Understandable, but unnecessary.

"We..." Terrador started, taking a glance at each of his fellow colleagues. "Accept your generous offer of alliance and will take head of your warning."

"We know you still distrust us, but we have no reason to betray you. We request a small task force from you. More as a expeditionary force, to be under our control temporarily."

Terrador and the other two guardians immediately faced Spryo and Cynder. "You two will have to do this. Do not worry, if they do stab us in the back. Know that they won't be able to kill you two, as we confidence in your abilities."

"Yes, sir!" The two said in unison before walking towards Hunter.

"These two will be the force you require. They are not to be underestimated." Terrador said.

"Acknowledged. We will depart soon."


	6. Chapter 6 Individual?

Chapter 6 Individual?

Rak'Nor was hidden in the dark alleys. It was night, a perfect time to strike. He was humiliated, beaten by the Geth. Who appeared to here before them. It did not matter now, there are more pressing matters.

As he waited he noticed many of the inhabitants were at home, it made sense. Rak'Nor guessed it was about late night, fewer people on the streets meant fewer witnesses. And fewer targets...

Slowly moving out of the alley he hid, Rak'Nor watched as a dragon passed by him, male no doubt. He tailed the dragon, remaining hidden in the shadows. The dragon reached a corner, stopping suddenly. Causing Rak'Nor to cease his movements. Had the dragon heard him? He wasn't sure.

The dragon turned his head towards the direction of Rak'Nor causing him to leap out of the shadows. Surprising the dragon, who had no time to react. Tackling the dragon and knocking him out without resistance. It surprised Rak'Nor, but satisfied him.

Dragging the unconscious dragon to the nearest alley, Rak'Nor turned on his Omni-Tool and raised it. With a silent "whish" of air, a submissive net attached to the dragon. It had sedatives on it, picking up the dragon. Rak'Nor stared at the moon for a couple minutes. His thoughts drifting. He started walking towards the nearest exit, he was heading back to Jakoor.

* * *

"This is your base?" Said a stunned and very shocked Spyro. His eyes were wide to the point that it looked unrealistic. They were in outpost Khelish to discuss of ways to locate the slavers hideout.

"Affirmative, this outpost is merely temporary though. It will be relocated." Hunter replied, watching curiously as the purple dragon eyes darted from building to building, Geth to Geth.

"This place is very well hidden, how is that possible?" Cynder asked as she watched a Geth Prime walk towards them. The Prime was a little frightening to both Spyro and Cynder, not because it was larger then them. No, it was just the aura of command that somehow flowed through this Prime. The two both wondered if all Primes were like this.

"A simple cloaking device has done the all the work." The Prime answered, "Your society is too primitive to find it with the naked eye. It will require sensors to detect it." It explained.

"Huh, I hadn't really thought of that." Spyro said, he noticed some Geth were staring holes into him. Spyro shuddered a bit, it creeped him slightly.

The four entered a large building, it was purposed as the meeting place for this occasion. Entering a large room with many terminals and other strange, foreign things that the dragon and dragoness couldn't identify.

The Prime stopped suddenly at a terminal, "Please wait here, the other Prime units will arrive shortly." It said. They looked at Hunter who raised a plate right above the lenses.

"We have a couple moments to discuss non-related topics." As Spyro opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by another voice.

"Platform Hunter, we are sorry to interrupt but may we join in?" A white Geth unit asked, it had black patterns over its body. Identifying it as one of the guerrilla units. Spyro examined the new guest. It looked very similar to Hunter, heck. It even had the same model! Although it their lights may be the same, it doesn't mean two had the same designations.

"Platform Strafe, your interruption is excused." Hunter looked at Spyro, who was still examining Strafe. Cynder had a bored expression painted on her face, even more suggested by the posture she took. "Please continue." Hunter said.

"Huh? Oh right." Spyro scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So what exactly are we doing here? You haven't given us a very clear explanation before."

"To discuss the threat of the slavers and if possible locating their outpost. We seek to remove the threat." Hunter replied.

"I've been meaning to ask," Cynder said, perking up. "But earlier we had no time. Why do you go by we? In fact, why does every Geth go by we? Aren't you all individuals?" Hunter faced the black dragoness, her were emerald eyes beaming with question.

"We Geth do not use terms such as 'You, I,' and so on because we are not exactly individuals." Strafe answered.

"As for your last question. It's yes and no. While this platform is an individual platform, the programs inside it are many more." Hunter added.

"A shell to an mind." The Prime joined in. "A simple analogy." Two doors opened simultaneously revealing 5 more Primes and Sent. They walked in to the room before facing the Spryo and Cynder. And as if they had heard the conversation previously.

"**We are one. We are all Geth**." All of the platforms said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7 Did they just?

**A/N: Offcially My longest chapter yet. Hurray for me! Anyways I decided to release this early as a pre-Christmas gift to all you readers out there. Also because our supposed end of the world is within two days I decided to release it for that reason too. (atleast by the time this chapter is uploaded.)**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 "Did they just?"**

* * *

The group discussed all possible methods to remove the slaver threat. So far they came up with a full frontal assault, hit and run, or the Geth's most preferred method. Infiltrate and Disrupt.

Infiltrate and Disrupt involves using Hunter platforms to infiltrate encampments or bases. From there they will gather garrison data and prepare ambush locations. At the same time Engineer units will disrupt communications, allowing a surprise attack by various air-dropped units.  
While the fighting ensures, Geth artillery will be waiting on standby to pound heavily defended areas.

They came into a conclusion, Infiltration and Disrupt has been chosen. But, they realized that they do not have the required resources. This caused the Primes to call for reinforcements. While waiting for reinforcements they prepared for the upcoming battle.

"What will our roles be in the battle Hunter?" Spyro asked. They were all waiting for the reinforcements to come before they can begin the Operation.

Hunter faced the purple dragon, "The two of you will be moving with the frontal assault group. Information reveals the weapons the slavers use are deadly. We will produce Kinetic Barriers for you two to reduce the risk of death."

The two dragons were anxious, not because the fact of death, they came into near-death situations before in the war. No, it was because they are going to fight an adversary that is more technologically superior then themselves.

"How do these Kinetic Barriers work?" Cynder inquired, curious.

"Kinetic Barriers are repulsive mass effect fields projected from tiny emitters. These shields safely deflect small objects traveling at rapid velocities. This affords protection from bullets and other dangerous projectiles." A voice replied, before revealing itself as Sent. "Do not rely on those shields too much. They can not stand sustained hostile fire." Sent said, adding extra emphasis on "stand".

Spyro and Cynder merely nodded in acknowledgement. "If your shields do get taken out. Then find a object to use as cover while waiting for the shields to regenerate." Hunter added. "You will get yours within hours. For now, we recommend you recuperate before the coming battle."

"Follow us." Sent said opening the a door. "We will lead you to your quarters. Do not expect much. As our structures weren't built for organics." The two dragons followed Sent as it went out the door. Taking occasional glances at various things.

"Here are your quarters."

Spyro and Cynder looked at the room before them. There was two medium sized beds, they were just mattresses on the floor with "blankets" on them. A single pillow was on the far end of the two beds.

"Not the best, but its acceptable. Thank you Sent." Spyro said. Cynder nodded in agreement."

"Your appreciation is noted, we suggest you rest for the night." Sent replied walking out.

"It's night?" Cynder said before taking a glance where a window would be. "Oh. Right, they don't use windows." She stated dryly.

"I guess we been in there for hours. I don't think we even had-" Spyro was interrupted by a large growling noise. Cynder's expression changed to one of amusement as she heard the growl. "Dinner." He finished. Realizing how hungry he was and completely ignoring Cynder's amused expression.

"Yeah, same here." She replied after a moment.

"Please don't tell me we are going to starve here just because they don't have food for us." Spyro cried. Suddenly as if someone read their minds. The door opened and revealed Sent who pushed in a cart filled with various food.

"We've taken appropriate measures to ensure you would not die of starvation." Sent said, taking a glance at the hungry dragons.

The two almost drooled at the food before them but they regained control. "Nice to see you haven't forgotten us. Once again, thanks for the food."

"Your continued appreciation is noted. We will be departing." Without another word said Sent walked out, the door closing behind him. The two got to enjoy a good nights sleep after relieving their hunger. But for some reason Spyro had an ominous feeling that something horrible will happen. He ignored the feeling for now...

* * *

Next morning. 10:15 AM.

"Unit 2, you are in position. Wait for further orders. Unit 9, are you in position? Very well, prepare firing positions. Wait for further orders." Hunter watched idly as a Prime coordinated the strike teams. They were doing small harassment skirmishes to weaken the slavers. Who apparently have 300 men. How they got so much personnel is unknown.

The door behind Hunter opened as Sent walked in. "We have finished calibrating the Kinetic Barriers for the two dragons. They are now fully functional and ready for use."

"Good work, we shall deposit them to the two shortly." The Prime replied.

"What is the estimated arrival time for reinforcements?" Hunter asked.

"Please wait, we are gathering data..." The Prime replied, "ETA, 48 hours and 29 minutes." It said. Hunter and Sent left the room without another word to check up on their guests. They arrived at the room within minutes, the door opened.

Apparently Spyro and Cynder are awake, they were laying down on the floor and was in a conversation.

"Your Kinetic Barriers are ready. You may follow us to the armory." Sent said. The two followed Sent and Hunter to the armory. Where they would  
receive their very own Kinetic Barriers.

"This is how we carry them around?" Spyro asked, grabbing a piece of bracer armor that is heavily modified and slipping it on.

"Yes, we agreed that is is best to install it onto a price of equipment you are familiar with." Hunter replied.

"So when can we test these things?" Cynder asked, delicately slipping her own bracer on.

"You can test them now if you wish." Sent answered, "In a small skirmish that is going to take place."

"Skirmish? Why are we already engaging them?"

"The Primes thought it was necessary to harass the opposition to weaken their numbers."

Spyro looked at Cynder, who nodded in confidence. "Alright let us test these things out."

"Very well, follow us to the next shuttle. The skirmish has high percent of being chaotic. Caution is advised." Hunter said. With that the four went to the nearest transport and headed into the conflict zone.

* * *

"Hunters!" Cried a Batarian as multiple Hunters de-cloaked. They opened fire on the Hunters who, in turn, returned the favor. Suddenly loud noises that could be only described as "whistling" can be heard.

"Take cover you fools!" Another Batarian said. Most managed to do so but those unfortunate enough were caught in the artillery. Those who did survive heard their comrades scream in agony as they were devoured by the smoke and dirt of the explosions. Hunters moved in and caught the survivors in surprise. Only the dying yells of the party was heard as the Hunters finished off the rest...

* * *

The shuttle door opened, the two Geth jumped off the shuttle right before Spyro and Cynder's eyes. "Did they just?" Cynder started.

"Yeah, they did." Spyro confirmed, eyes widened as he looked at Cynder. "Well, you ready?"

The two got ready to jump.

Cynder nodded slowly. "Always."

* * *

The two glided down from the shuttle at a extraordinary speed. It was so fast that the two almost rammed straight into a tree. Thankfully, the two didn't as they weren't inexperienced flyers. Sounds of gun fire rang out in every direction, followed by the loud booms of explosives. The two knew then they were in a middle of a hot zone.

Without saying a word the two looked at each other before running off to the sounds of gunfire. They went through a small clearing and caught sight of the conflict. Apparently the slavers were pinned in a small trench that was obviously handmade. The Geth were pushing forward slowly, a Pyro unit managed to get close enough to the trench to burn the slavers inside. It did so. A mere second later the Pyro released a vicious wave of flame in the trench.

A couple slavers could be heard shouting which was followed by screams. Soon enough a couple of the smarter ones appeared out of the trench untouched. They shot the Pyro down before it could release more flames. Spyro and Cynder didn't hesitate to attack by then. They charged the slavers taking them by surprise.

Cynder disappeared using her shadow element. Spyro covered himself in flames and Comet Dashed towards the them. The remaining slavers were shocked to see new foes before them. Spyro's Comet Dash made contact with two, taking out their shields. Suddenly Cynder appeared behind them and quickly took them out with a single blob of poison. Which melted through their armor, burning their flesh.

The rest were taken out by the Geth before they could react fully. Their bodies dropped to the floor within mere seconds. A Prime walked towards the duo. "We appreciate the assistance. There are more smaller conflicts around here. We advise that you assist them in eliminating the remaining hostile forces here. You can locate them with ease, just head towards the source of the weapon discharges."

"Alright, but what are you going to do?" Spyro replied.

The Prime didn't speak for a moment, "We will assist any friendly unit that happens to come upon here." It answered, it's red multi-optic lights glowed. Before leaving Spyro walked over to the trench, curiously, he peeked in.

The first thing he got was a foul stench of roasted flesh mixed with a dreadful smell of burnt metal. Next were the bodies, they were horribly disfigured and completely burnt. Spyro looked away soon after, disgusted by the sight. Cynder was watching him throughout the whole ordeal. She walked over to Spyro and nuzzled him. Spyro smiled in reply of her gesture of comfort before turning towards the sound of nearby gunfire. The two took off within an instant.

Hunter looked through the scopes of his Javelin, he spotted a armored Krogan, pulling the trigger at the same moment. The bullet sped towards the hulking mass of death, pinning him right in the eye. The Krogan collapsed to the floor. His comrades next to him didn't hesitate to duck. Hunter waited patiently for one stupid enough to poke his head out like a target sign. He could see them just lying there in prone through "Hunter" Mode.

Just like a Tiger waiting for his prey to reveal its self...

Suddenly, after a long silence a small Geth Turret opened up next to them. It opened fire on the men, forcing them out of cover. "Shields down!" One shouted. One panicked and stood up trying to run for it. He was immediately put down by Hunters shot, which was followed by sounds of a Geth Pulse Rifle firing its rounds into a couple of the cowering slavers. Hunter pulled out his Geth Plasma Shotgun before cloaking.

Walking up behind a lone man who was taking cover behind a rock. He shot at Sent who was currently taking refuge behind a tree. Hunter shot the man twice. First shot took out his shields. Second, killing him. Sent kept the rest well distracted that they didn't even notice Hunter who took them all out one by one mercilessly. Sent walked next to Hunter by the time the whole slaughter was completed. "Currently we are winning in key positions and are about to disengage with the enemy. We have done enough harassment for the plan to become effective. Now it is only a matter of time before the reinforcements arrive." Sent stated.

"Very well, where are Spyro and Cynder?" Hunter asked.

"Please wait, we are gathering information... Information completed. Reports from other Geth programs show that the two are currently engaged with enemy forces. Shall we offer assistance?" Sent replied.

"Affirmative." The duo headed towards the two dragons location. Not another word was said between the two.


	8. Chapter 8 You just missed the fun part

**A/N: Hello again readers, here is your Christmas gift from me to you. Happy holidays and Joyeux Noël! (Merry Christmas!)**

**Chapter 8 "You just missed the fun part..."**

* * *

The two dragons scanned the area around them. There was dead Geth everywhere. Apparently they were all wiped out before they could reach them in time. They saw no hostiles yet. It was like they were being watched as it was too silent. No rustling of any type, no chirping, not even gunfire.

The two cautiously advanced towards the small clearing in front of them. Cynder yelped as she felt something suddenly clutch her left forepaw. This also startled Spyro as they both looked towards the direction of the mystery grabber. It was a Geth Trooper who was badly damaged. The light on its head was flickering and quite dim.

They two gasped as they saw its legs. They were completely dismembered. The Geth looked at them, it seemed sad. If it was even possible for a synthetic to feel emotion. "Ambush... Flee now... Chemical... Weapons." The unit said before its lights dimmed out and it dropped to the floor with a loud 'clunk'.

Both dragons took a moment to digest the information. Chemical weapons? Geth aren't affected by chemical weapons... The meaning finally dawned on them. "No..." Spyro shook his head in disbelief, "They are going to use chemical weapons on Warfang." He stated grimly before looking down.

Cynder said nothing for a moment. She was in complete shock. "We have to tell the Geth. If we don't then innocents will die."

"Come on! Before its too late!" Spyro replied, dashing towards the opposite direction of where they were heading. Cynder followed along.

"What about the ambush?" She asked as they ran. Before Spyro could respond a sudden explosion knocked the two off their feet. Cynder landed on the soft grass rolling for couple moments before stopping. Spyro however, wasn't as lucky. He slammed right into a weak tree causing it to collapse, trapping the purple dragon.

Cynder got up stumbling a bit as her vision was blurry. She caught sight of Spyros position. She weakly walked over to his location. "Come on..." Cynder muttered almost angrily. "We can't die here now..." She examined the tree that trapped Spyro who was currently unconscious. Without hesitation she raised her tail high and brought it down as hard as she could on the tree. It sliced through the tree like paper.

Glad that Spyro appeared to be ok, at least from the outside. But worried that no one bothered to attack them yet. What were they waiting for? Her question was answered shortly as she heard a gruff voice behind her. "You and your friend are coming with us. Unless... you prefer to resist. It would be more fun that way." The voice said menacingly.

Cynder turned around, She examined the foe in front of her briefly. It was  
large, hulking, armored, Krogan. "How bout this?" Giving the Krogan in front of her a deceptive smirk. She suddenly disappeared in the shadows leaving no trace of her being previously there. Then reappearing suddenly behind the Krogan. Cynder quickly brought up her tail which was laced with poison and struck it right into his spine. The Krogan roared furiously as she pulled her tail out and disappeared again.

The Krogan looked around, seething with anger. He began taunting Cynder as a result. "Coward! Show yourself and fight me like a true warrior!"

"If you wish." Again. Cynder appeared and struck the Krogan. Again. she disappeared leaving no trace of her being previously there.

Cynder reappeared a couple meters behind the Krogan her body covered in black smoke. But the smoke dispelled a moment after. "Behind you."

The Krogan turned around and fixed his eyes on Cynder. Without thinking he let out a roar and charged the dragoness. Cynder smirked amusingly as she disappeared. Then reappearing behind the Krogan on a dark area.

"I'm tired of playing games! Why can't you just stand still accept defeat!"

"Easy enough." Cynder replied darkly. She ran towards the Krogan who turned around, anticipating her attack. However just right when the Krogan thought Cynder was actually going to charge him she gracefully jumped over the him and used her tail to cut the tree next to the Krogan.

"Hah! You missed!" The Krogan chuckled before raising his gun. (Why didn't he just shoot earlier?)

"I disagree." Cynder said, finding sudden interest in her claws.

"What?" The Krogan didn't get a chance to say another word as the tree next to him fell down on him trapping him exactly like Spyro was. The he struggled in vain, Cynder walked up to the Krogan and plunged her tail right into the Krogan's head. Piercing his helmet and killing his brain.

"That's for Spyro!" She said before walking back to the purple dragon and sighing lowly. "You just missed the fun part..."

* * *

Hunter and Sent heard the fight and by the time they got there Cynder was getting Spyro up. "Do you require assistance?"

"What. Do. You. Think?" Cynder replied as she pulled Spyro towards them. She panted as she gently placed Spyro down in front of the Geth. Sent turned on its Omni-Tool, a small model of a dragons anatomy appeared.

"Your companion has suffered minor rib fractions. That appears to be the only wounds he sustained." Sent said before turning off its Omni-Tool.

"Could have been worse if it wasn't for these shields." Cynder said, "I thank you for again for giving us these." she bowed her head to add in more drama.

"We are pulling out. The Primes decided that we have done enough for the plan to be set in motion." Hunter said.

"Problem though. He may not look like much." Cynder said humorously. She pointed to Spyro. "But he is awfully heavy."

"Very well, we shall call in a shuttle." Sent replied nonchalantly. Cynder sighed, for once she wished these synthetics could feel emotion.

A long silence passed between the three as they waited for the shuttle. After what seemed like hours the shuttle arrived. Hunter and Sent both picked up Spyro and lifted him to the shuttle. Placing him comfortably as possible they climbed on. Cynder climbed on last as she looked around the place for one last time.

The shuttle door closed as it lifted off. Cynder took the time to compose herself from the battle. Her eyes drifted to Spyro who was laying there comfortably, eyes closed tightly as he mumbled something inaudible. She smiled warmly before fixing her attention at the two Geth. Deciding to tell them about what the Geth Trooper said.

"There's something important I," Cynder glanced at Spyro. "or we, wanted to tell you." The two didn't speak, Cynder took this as a sign to continue. "In the area you found us... There was a Geth Trooper who told us some information before dieing. It said that the slavers have chemical weapons. I, or we, both fear that these weapons will be used on Warfang."

"Thank you for telling us this. We will have to begin the operation without the reinforcements. These chemical weapons will have to be disabled or destroyed before the slavers could deploy it. For now, we recommend you rest until we reach our destination." Hunter said, he was speaking for Sent as well.

Cynder nodded slowly, she curled up on the seat before falling asleep...

_0101010110110100101010100011 0101101001110101010011101010 0101001011101010101010101010 _

_Codex: Rip Tides._

_Rip Tides are known as a method of traveling to different dimensions or galaxies thought Black Holes. The idea of this method of travel was proposed and theorized by the Geth Councilor "Tide". At first the idea was highly criticized and disregarded as nonsense by the public and the other Council members. But when the "Great Bloom" happened, the theory was revived and within months the first test was ready. The method of traveling was named after the Councilor itself as a apology._

_**A/N: Honestly, I enjoyed writing the scene with Cynder and the Krogan. It was fun. Again people, Joyeux Noël! (No, I'm not French.)**_


	9. Chapter 9 Assault

**A/N: Hello again readers and reviewers. Your all probably wondering why I took so long to update. My only reason is... School. Yeah that's it.**

**To Flare the dragon: I actually plan to edit/rewrite the older chapters a bit. Just to fix errors and improve parts. Thanks for your review. Question though, how the heck did you find this story?**

**Lastly, I have finally decided to be a Beta Reader. So, that's means I can take some newbie under my wing. I have enough free time to Beta Read, so that's why I choose to do so. **

**Alright, on to the story people.**

**Chapter 9 Assault**

**Time: Late noon, two days after small skirmishes.**

* * *

Hunter watched as the Geth frigate landed on the area in front of it. It's engines roared loudly before shutting off. The cargo doors opened as six legged Geth artillery pieces nicknamed "Desolaters" by Systems Alliance Marines, descended down to the small clearing. Their giant plasma guns hummed quietly as more Geth units left the frigate. "Your reinforcements are truly impressive." A voice that the Geth recognized as Spyro's said.

"Truly. The humans have nicknamed the artillery pieces "Desolaters". We took it as a complement and accepted the name. " Hunter replied.

Spyro tilted his head off to the side as a sign of confusion. His amethyst eyes twinkled with curiosity suddenly. "Humans?" He asked.

"Humans, more precisely Homo sapiens; are primates of the family Hominidae, and the only extant species of the genus Homo. Humans are characterized by having a large brain relative to body size, with a particularly well developed neocortex, prefrontal cortex and temporal lobes, making them capable of abstract reasoning, language, introspection, problem solving and culture through social learning. This mental capability, combined with an adaptation to bipedal locomotion that frees the hands for manipulating objects, has allowed humans to make far greater use of tools than any other living species on Earth, their home world." Hunter said as Spyro absorbed all the information.

"So..." Spyro started, "They are like the apes we have here... Except smarter and less hairy."

Hunter seemed surprised at how fast Spyro was able to comprehend the information, or at least from the way it seemed to be silent. "Your intelligence level is far greater then that of most primitive civilizations." Hunter paused, it's optical sight was fixed on Spyro. "Perhaps your race could be uplifted from a early stage."

Although, protocol had stated contact with any civilized life form that isn't at space flight technology is prohibited. Hunter realized that it was Council protocol and this planet doesn't fall under Council jurisdiction. Perhaps they could uplift the dragons and any other race worthy on this planet.

"What about the chemical weapons?" Spyro asked, worry was laced on his tone with a bit of fear. "What are you going to about them?"

"We are determined to strike them before any chemical weapons are used. For a precaution, we advise your leaders to evacuate the city. We have already sent a messenger." The two went silent as the frigate lifted off the ground and up to the stars to orbit around the planet. It will be used for orbital bombardment if necessary.

"That's one less thing to worry about." Spyro said breaking the short silence.

"Agreed, but the situation remains unknown. Too many variables." Hunter said before glancing at Spyro. "Where is your companion?"

"Actually I was just looking for Cynder. Originally, I hoped to find out from you. But it seems that you don't even know where she is."

Hunter didn't respond for a moment. It seemed to be thinking. "Platform Strafe reports that Cynder is currently at his location. We shall take our leave now, we have to prepare for the mission." Hunter replied before walking to the armory.

Without saying another word, Spyro darted off to Strafes location. It only took him a few minutes to arrive. He found Cynder listening to Strafe. Their topic was about the mission.

"The mission begins in a hour, the Primes have given it its designated name. Operation Sigma. Sent has taken the liberty of upgrading your shields while you rested." Strafe immediately turned its head to Spyro who had just listened to them. "We suggest you both get ready."

Cynder who had eyes already fixed on Spyro when he arrived, nodded in agreement. "We should get ready, but after Spyro and I had a chance to talk." She turned her head to Strafe, "If that is okay, of course." She added.

Strafe's plates on its head narrowed, as if Strafe was saying "Alright, but don't take too long." The white Geth left swiftly, not wanting to waste anymore time. Leaving the two dragons alone.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Spyro asked as Strafe disappeared out of sight. His amethyst eyes met Cynders emerald ones.

Cynder sighed upsettingly, " I do. It's just that I sometimes feel that as if we aren't actually being useful to them. Like a liability." She flicked her tail once angrily.

Spyro understood what she was talking about, "I know what you mean. But I like to think about it this way. Everything we do to help them, counts. If we hadn't decided to help them a lot things would have happened differently, many of them are not positive outcomes but I think the one direction we are going is the best decision so far. Would you prefer to not help them or keep doing what your doing now?" He said in a confident and reassuring tone.

Cynder smiled, Spyro always seemed to be one to cheer her up. She was grateful for that. "I see what you mean. Thanks."

"It's no problem Cynder, that's what I'm here for right?" Spyro replied, giving Cynder a broad smile back. A moment or two passed before Cynder looked at the Geth Troopers standing at the gates.

"We should get going." She said realizing what was going to happen. Spyro nodded in agreement before following Cynder, who had just started walking.

* * *

Hunter trekked through the dense woods. Making every step as silent as possible. It's Javelin steady in its hands, ready for anything. The Geth stopped by a large tree and peered ahead. A is patrol currently blocking Hunters path. They were having a conversation and the two didn't notice the Geth who just cloaked it self.

"Did you hear? Rak'Nor brought an actual slave back! All by himself too!" One said.

"Lucky Bastard, I heard the men he brought with him all died. I'd hate to be those poor fools." Another one said. Apparently both were Batarian. Hunter waited until the two stopped to look around. When they did Hunter lined up a collateral shot and fired without hesitation. The shot was true, it killed the two in a mere second. Their bodies dropped to the floor.

Hunter continued towards the base. Some of it's fellow Geth Infiltrators had already gotten in. The Engineers are already working on disrupting communications for the assault to begin. It was already dusk and the clouds were certainly dark. Suggesting rain for today's weather.

It was quite easy to get inside. As there was many flaws with the security detail. The Geth immediately went to its designated spot before receiving status reports from teammates. Apparently the plan was ready, the ambushes are already set up and garrison data was successfully gathered.

Now. Time for the signal, Hunter's light flashed two times before a loud screech was heard. Followed by sounds of Geth units landing. "The operation is a go." A Prime stated over the communications. Hunter raised its Javelin before aiming the gun at the nearest hostiles. Shots rang out from all directions. Hunter fired shot after shot, killing many enemies. The plan was working, the slavers are in complete disorder, they were completely taken by surprise and were disorganized.

Their numbers were dropping, yes. But it's time to end this. Time to remove the slaver threat. Time to find the leader of this organization. And perhaps... Time to uplift the dragons.

* * *

Rak'Nor was taken by surprise as he suddenly found himself surrounded by Geth. But he didn't hesitant to fight back. The sounds of gunfire thundered loudly throughout the outpost. He darted to cover and waited for a opportunity to strike. While waiting, he heard a Geth unit call out to a group of slavers. "We will offer you 10 seconds to surrender. If choose not to, then you will be eliminated..." The other units around the Geth locked their weapons on the slavers. Who were apparently humans. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." The cold synthetic voice counted down. The slavers immediately raised their hands in surrender when it hit 5. Not wanting to die for a lost cause so swiftly.

Rak'Nor snarled, angered by what he saw. He shot at the nearest, visible Geth unit. Causing it collapse on the cold, hard, ground. The other units next to it noticed this and reacted by shooting back. Lead flew by Rak'Nor's head. He shot back wildly, not actually trying to aim. It didn't matter right now, he needed a way to escape.

Without thinking Rak'Nor immediately dashed from his cover to a tower. Before he could reach there though he was tackled by a purple blur. Landing on the floor with a loud thump. He felt his opponents hands? No claws dig into his armor. Apparently his opponent was a inhabitant of this world.

Rak'Nor realized that they had allied themselves with the damned Geth. Smart choice. He threw off his opponent with his best effort and stood up quickly. By then his purple opponent growled and opened his maw. Releasing a large wave of flame. Rak'Nor dodged hot fire and pulled out his Predator pistol. He had a broad, smug grin plastered on his face. He aimed his gun at the opponent. Who simply stood there, not even fliching. "Looks like I win..." He pulled the trigger several times without hesitation. The Batarian was surprised to see his opponent standing as the shots were absorbed by a blue force field. A kinetic barrier he didn't know about.

"No, you've made a mistake. I've won." His opponent spoke calmly, his expression was empty. A loud shot rang out from a tower, which was instantly followed by a trail of teal, bluish color. It pierced Rak'Nor's shield and hit him right in torso. He fell to the ground in awkward fashion, not knowing who had shot him. Spyro, his opponent nodded in the direction of the shooter. He looked at the fallen Batarian, feeling pity for his opponent. He hung his head as a sign of respect.

* * *

Cynder moved through the battlefield avoiding as much gunfire as possible. Spyro had flown off to a different part of the battlefield. She poked her head out of the small ditch made by artillery fire. Blue, teal, and some red lights flew out of every direction. It was chaotic, she watched as several unfortunate Geth Troopers were mowed down instantly by a turret. A moment later a Rocket Trooper locked on the turret and fired a shot before ducking behind cover. The rocket soared towards its target. Several shouts of panic were heard before the turret erupted in flames.

Cynder didn't see anymore turrets. She immediately ran out into the open and disappeared within the shadows. Dodging any stray bullet from both sides. There was less from the Geth as they all had their calculated the position of their ally before shooting. She reached the walls and hastily went under it with her abilities before reappearing in within the outpost. Shouts of alarm were heard as guards noticed the intruder.

They ran towards Cynder who had begun charging them. Firing shots wildly as the slender dragoness weaved her way out of the storm of lead. A couple shots did make contact but were absorbed by the shields. She tackled the closest enemy with her poisoned claws and let out a screech of Fear towards the remaining ones.

Paralyzed by the tactical elemental attack the guards stood there dumbly with horrified expressions. Cynder stabbed her tail into ones chest before quickly sliding and throwing the other two with her Wind element outside of the walls. She heard loud booms of artillery and went for the nearest cover before watching the walls in front her of explode. Rubble flew in every direction, some were covered in plasma and melting at the same time.

She watched as the first two Geth to enter from the breach was Sent and Strafe. They noticed Cynder and quickly congratulated her before continuing on the mission. She watched the rest Geth storm in.

"Hunter reports that they are closing in on the slaver leader. Shall we offer assistance?" Strafe said turning its gaze to Sent.

"Affirmative. Intelligence reports, that the slavers are trying to retreat from this planet. It is best if we hurry." Sent replied and swiftly reloaded its Pulse rifle. Strafe pulled out its Plasma shotgun, and followed Sent. Who had already begun heading towards Hunter location. They watched as Cynder flew past them, speeding gracefully towards the same objective.

0101010011101000101110111010 0101010111011000100111011101 0111011101001111011010010111 

The "Great Bloom" is a event that happened two years after the Reaper War. It became known as that when suddenly all of the galaxies civilization started to have major population bloom. This event baffled scientist as they never figured out what exactly caused it. Soon the galaxy became over populated, which lead up to events of Rip Tides.

* * *

**A/N: We are very close to finishing this story. It will mot likely be done in a chapter or two. And officially this is my longest chapter yet. Once again, I broke my record. I try to average 1500 to 2000 words I each chapter nowadays. Anyways, till next time.**


	10. CH 10: End Game Part 1

**A/N: Hello again readers and reviewers! Im sorry I took so long but to give all of my reasons would take awhile. So one word to sum it up? Life.**

**To Flare the dragon: Ah, so that's how you found my story. It is looking good for the dragons, but I'm not sure your seeing the ending the way I envisioned it. The results perhaps, the way it will be executed, maybe not. I hadn't seen you update in a while too, I understand your most likely busy. But, I hope to see an update soon.**

**To Romancehowler: I'm glad you like it! You see, the Geth are my favorite race in Mass Effect, so I thought it be more fun to put it in their perspective. Thanks for pointing out the mistake, I noticed it, but I dismissed it as something for later. Again, I look foward to seeing your sequel! :)**

**To Sam's friends: You call this help?**

**Last thing, if any of you where wondering what ending this fic follows, *cough* *cough* Blue, Green, or, *cough* Red. Ill leave that open for debate.**

**Chapter 10 End Game Part 1**

**Time: Evening**

* * *

"The entire area is contaminated, friendly biological and hostile units can not cross the area." Hunter reported as it examined the green cloud of gas. It waved its Omni-Tool, scanning the chemical substance. "Rupture caused by artillery fire in a small pack of canisters. Substance is O-ethyl, or VX." The chemical gas has the texture and feel of motor oil. That is, if Geth could feel it.

"Acknowledged Hunter, we shall move through. But what about our organic allies?" Sent said.

"We could lead them around the enemy, assault them from the rear." Strafe suggested.

"Yes, we shall encircle them. Proceed with your suggestion." Sent stated.

"Affirmative Sent, we shall take the two dragons and other units around the gas, to the rear of the enemies." Strafe said before going silent. Hunter continued down the road, laying low and using the nearby objects as cover. Birds chirped as if the day was normal and the leaves rustled as the wind blew lightly.

Although the chirping stopped abruptly when a bird crashed in Hunters field of view. Apparently killed by the deadly gas. More bodies followed, the birds where unfortunate to run into gas like this. Their bodies were sprawled out in random places, there was no pattern to how the bodies where layed out.

Hunter pressed on, unfazed by the rather disturbing event. Hunter would stop moving for a minute whenever It dashed from cover to cover. Listening for any movement. It hear nothing, silence, complete silence. No gunfire, no booming from artillery, not even chatter from other Geth units. Hunter wondered if it was just because the gas was interfering with something. It wasn't sure...

* * *

"So we can't cross that green area?" Cynder said, glancing at the green clouds. It had been a hour since they regrouped and the Geth halted their advance for now.

"Apparently so, Strafe says we will move around the area. Get the slavers by the back. We have a hour of rest so if I were you. I would actually rest." Spyro replied, moving next to Cynder.

She scoffed and gazed into his eyes. "And you?"

"Food, you don't know how hungry I am!" Spyro exclaimed in reply.

"Already? Jeez, you have a big appetite." Chuckled Cynder.

"I hope they didn't forget about us and our food problem." Spyro sighed, "Im going to ask Strafe. I'll be back later..." The purple dragon hastily walked away in search of the white Geth. Cynder smiled, amused by his actions. She laid down on the ground below her. Shifting into a comfy position she waited for Spyro.

"We have thought of your problem, rest assured Spyro, we have nourishment for your hunger." Strafe said as Spyro waited anxiously.

"Great!" He exclaimed happily, "What's on the menu?"

"To list all of the nourishment we have provided would be almost trivial. But since you've asked..." Strafe sat down on the crate behind him. The gas was still present, obviously indicated by the smell. Somehow Spyro didn't even seem to notice it. Or maybe he just gotten used to it. "Currently there is: Venison, steak, pork, fish, various fluids for thirst, escargots and dog meat."

"Dog meat? Escargots?" Spyro asked, appearing slightly disgusted.

"Yes. They are considered a delicacy in some sections of the Earth." Strafe replied, "Have you decided for your course of meal?"

"Wow," Spyro thought for a moment, "I guess I'll have the... dog meat..."

"Your decision is... unique, unusual." Strafe commented.

"Um, well if its considered a delicacy in some sections of Earth. Then it should be good right?"

"We do not have a confirmation for this, that is for you to find out."

Spyro groaned anxiously. "I'm going to regret this..." Strafe had requested for the purple dragon's meal. During the brief wait the dragon continued inquiring about the Humans and Earth. Of course, it didn't bother Strafe at all as the Geth was fine with explaining about the Humans.

When the meal was ready the Geth watched the dragon slowly consume this delicacy from Earth. "This tasted quite good actually! I take it back! I'm not regretting is one bit!" Spyro shouted loud enough that anyone within exactly 50.01298 meters would have heard. He wolfed the remaining contents down in two minutes.

"Your companion Cynder, she does not require any food?"

"She never stated whether or not she was hungry. Where did you get this dog meat anyway?" Spyro asked curiously, he noted the Geth's silence as he waited for an answer.

"No data available." Strafe replied, breaking the silence. It seemed it was trying to humor Spyro, but again, Geth aren't organics. They don't know a thing such as humor, or do they? There was another short silence. Spyro immediately felt a change within the atmosphere. "Awkward", would be one word to describe it.

"Uh, okay then... I guess I'm going then?" He hastily retreated from the area. Wondering what exactly that Geth was hinting at with the rather cryptic "No data available." reply. Putting off that thought he made it back to Cynder who had been examining her claws out of boredom.

"Finally! What took you so long?" She asked, Spyro gave her a look that said,_ "Don't ask. I'll tell you later."_ Cynder acknowledged the look and pondered his reason of holding that answer off. The two didn't speak until Spyro laid down next to Cynder. He began to explain to Cunder about the entire time he was with the white Geth before finally getting to the part that unnerved him.

"It was an awkward conversation, sometimes I wonder whether Strafe is trying to humor me or creep me out." He whispered lowly, referencing to the, "No data available." part.

Cynder gave a him a quizzical look, she was skeptical. "Really? How can something that doesn't feel any emotion whatsoever, creep you out so greatly?"

"Well, you see, I ate a 'delicacy' from Earth. Or so Strafe claimed." Spyro explained, he shot a quick glance towards the white Geth who was across from them. Conversing with another platform.

"And?"

"It's dog meat," Spyro continued, "and of course I was curious about where they gotten this. So I asked Strafe, who replied with 'No data available.' I practically freaked out, except I didn't show it."

"Hahahahaha!" Cynder laughed suddenly, she was practically on the floor now. She rolled back and fourth while laughing hysterically, earning some glances from nearby Geth units. She didn't care at the moment though.

"It's not funny!" Spyro glowered at the dragoness, before grinning and laughing along too. They continued like this for a moment before stopping.

"What was that about not being funny?" Cynder asked, smiling slyly.

"Your laugh is infectious! Besides, I still find it creepy." Spyro replied as he flicked his tail towards the open space in his left before changing his expression to match his newly founded nonchalant mood.

"Right, maybe next time you shouldn't let your curiosity get better of you." She scolded.

"Whatever, my point still stands." Spyro replied dismissively. Cynder rolled her eyes, still, she was amused by his behavior during the whole ordeal. She turned away so that hidden grin of hers had gone unnoticed by the purple dragon. Seeking conversation from Strafe or Sent, she went to find the nearest one. Strafe had already finished talking to the platform and was nowhere to be found. Cynder preferred to chat with the latter.

While searching for ether of the two she realized that she hadn't seen Hunter in a long time. Of course they heard the Geth Infiltrator through communications and knew it was alive and moving. But the lack of visual conversation was quite strange, since she, and Spyro of course, had visual contact with almost everything, face to face.

The Geth Engineer was nowhere to be found, or so she thought. Cynder heard a loud noise that only a Geth would make. Followed by a sound colossal steps. "The heavy walkers are ready." Said a familiar voice. Cynder went a closer to the area of where she heard the voice and found Sent, talking with a Prime.

"Affirmative, the breakthrough assault is almost ready. The last remnants of the slavers have hulled down. They will be expecting us." The Prime replied. Cynder noticed a large 4-legged Geth walker next to the two smaller Geth.

"We are almost ready, currently 95.4625% of our forces prepared." Sent turned towards Cynder, it had seen her earlier. "Cynder, we hope you and Spyro are well rested."

"Im quite certain were ready for whatever they throw at us." Cynder replied, she glanced at the general direction of Warfang before shifting her eyes back to Sent. "How is Warfang?" She asked.

"The inhabitants of the city have been evacuated, they are safe." Sent answered, apparently the Prime left, evident by its sudden disappearance. "You should report back to Spyro, the final assault begins within 5 minutes." The silver geth suggested.

"Got it!"

* * *

**Time: Unspecified**

Rak'Nor gasped for air loudly as he stood up. The Batarian clutched his wound tightly, groaning in pain as he held it. He had no medi-gel, no painkillers, nothing. His vision blurred, as he looked around, gathering his surroundings. The same place where he was shot. He bent down to pick up his Preadator pistol, his hand held it firmly as he lifted it up.

Rak'Nor aimed down the sights once, before walking deeper in the base. While making his way to the evacuation point he noticed, a green substance in the air behind him. It was the chemical weapon they planned to use. He hurried down a narrow path covered by crates and bodies. Stopping once to check his ammo, one thermal grenade, one clip of the Preadator left.

Rak'Nor was left with limited options, he had one score to settle... just one.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah the chapter is divided in two parts, you'll just have to wait and see what happens to Rak'Nor and his "score". Y'all notice there's not codex this time, well, I didn't have one. But I can take up a suggestion for a codex page!**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

**龙Zilla0128龙**


	11. Chapter 11 End Game Part 2

**A/N: Well, all things have to come to an end doesn't it? Since I took so long to get this out, I made this chapter my longest so far. Hopefully that will suffice for the amount of time I made you readers wait.**

**To Flare the Dragon: If "life" is my excuse, then is it not everyone's excuse? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter because... It's the last for this story.**

**Chapter 11 End Game Part 2**

_"Geth do not infiltrate."_

_-Legion, first Geth platform to speak in a biological language._

* * *

Time: Midnight

The assault began a couple of hours ago. Guns booming, plasma shots from artillery annihilating enemy footholds, the putrid smell of decaying bodies or burned metal. All of that was topped by the ammunition wasted. The amount was so great that it would be worth at least 2 million credits. The Geth didn't think the small "war" with these slavers would be costly. They weren't perfect ether. As the old saying goes, "No one is perfect." But perhaps an organic could have done better?

The one thing machine life can not make an identical copy of, is the way an organic brain works. The raw emotions, pain, sadness, happiness, love... These certain features of the organic brain is just something no machine could replicate. Yet, with all these flaws. The Geth still can match up to their biological counterparts in their own fashion. Maybe they can't feel emotions, maybe they can't be unpredictable as an organic. That doesn't stop them from self-improving, it doesn't stop them from understanding their co-existence with the organics.

The Geth have asked a question which started the Morning War with the Quarians, it seemed that they would be wiped out in the beginning. The situation seemed hopeless, yet the Geth endured and managed to drive the Quarians off their home world into their well-known Migrant Fleet.

In the Reaper War, the Geth helped with the Liberation of Earth. They helped organics remove a synthetic threat from the galaxy. It proved their worth with to the galaxy. How does this relate to the Dragons?

The Geth are saving them from a slaver army, one that if left unnoticed would be similar to Elysium. The Geth don't want it to end with an unsuitable outcome. Things have to end in a prodigious way.

Hunter knew that if they didn't fight for the Dragons, then who will? No one else is in reach of contact, not the Alliance, not the Asari, Turians, and Salarians. They can't reach this planet, only synthetics can due to the organics being unsure whether they could survive the trip. Without another thought the Geth Infiltrator continued down the narrow path. It got closer to the area of conflict before setting up a good sniping position. Hunter aimed through the Javelin's scope, observing the battlefield. It saw as two dragons flew by cutting down some slavers with their elemental breaths. Spyro and Cynder apparently, the two worked together with outstanding performance. They were almost unstoppable.

Hunter started pulling the trigger, reloading its Javelin as it made a silent hiss. Shot after shot, kill after kill, Hunter was truly a Sniper Ace. Soon enough it saw a couple of slavers point at its direction. They ran towards Hunters site, one lobbed a grenade to flush the sniper out. Hunter managed to grab the grenade and lobbed it back at the enemy. It exploded, consuming the same one who throw the grenade. The others where already at the same floor level. Hunter cloaked and hid behind cover. "Where'd it go?"

"God damn it! We lost it. Damn scrap metal! Where are you! I would like you to meet my friend!" One yelled taunting Hunter who waited until he walked right next to his cover. Hunter then grabbed the slaver pulling him over the cover before smashing his head with a plasma infused fist. It took aim at the last two and pulled the trigger.

"Deploying Turret!" Sent said as its turret sprang out. The silver Geth reloaded its pulse rifle before taking aim again and letting short accurate bursts.

"Cover this one!" Strafe said as it ran up ahead, taking down any one in its way with the plasma shotgun. It ducked behind a piece of fallen rubble before shooting at the enemy. Two dragons flew by, the place was lit up by fire before getting coated with red orbs of fear. The dragons flew out and gained a more attitude before diving in again. The slavers tried to shoot at them but couldn't due to the suppression from the Geth. One cursed before launching a hydra missile launcher at Spyro who detonated in mid-air by hitting with a wave of fire. He watched as Cynder landed for a brief moment, she blew a couple of slavers away with the element wind before taking flight in the air.

She flew next to Spyro, the two met eyes before nodding and diving in again. This time, Spyro covered himself in fire while Cynder disappeared in the shadows. The purple dragon plummeted to the ground causing a wall of fire from the landing point.

Spyro landed without harm, Cynder appeared next to him. They both got into battle stances before letting war crys and charged the enemy. The slavers shot at both dragons, it seemed to have no effect on them though. A few second later, two Geth Armatures landed next to the dragons. They charged up their heavy blasts of plasma before launching them.

The remaining slavers fell quickly. "This area is clear!" Spyro shouted, relaying information back to the Geth. Moments after a couple Geth troopers passed them before making a sharp turn.

"Well, that was exciting." Cynder stated, she twisted her neck a bit before a small "pop" was heard.

"It reminds me of back during the war with Malefor. Except it wasn't this chaotic!" Spyro replied. The two chuckled before running catch up with the Geth. Sure, they were tired, but that isn't stopping them. War does that to you, you have to appreciate what rest you have. The battle was certainly not in the state of equilibrium, the Geth hold the upper hand and slavers were getting pushed back to a choke point. Serveral Geth cruisers have positioned themselves around the planet space. Preventing escape or reinforcements.

"These slavers are pretty obdurate! They really want to delay us!" Spyro shouted as they ran in behind the Geth units. A second later shouts were heard before gunfire broke the noise of footsteps. Almost all Geth units took cover. Some were cut down before they had chance to change course. Spyro and Cynder ran a bit more ahead before taking cover as well. Sent peeked out of its cover, trying to get a visual on the opposing forces.

"They have the high ground!" Sent observed while blindly firing off a short burst. "We suggest moving forward while sticking to moderate pieces of cover!"

"You sure?!" Cynder replied, "I certainly do not want to try my luck at dodging projectiles moving faster than me! Especially when there's more than I can handle!" She said almost jokingly.

"Agreed! Spyro said, "Besides, the cover is spread out too much."

"That wouldn't be necessary. Observe." Strafe pointed at the enemy position. Simultaneously, two large Geth Juggeranuts dropped right in the middle of the enemy, who were too stunned by the mere height of the two platforms. Sent and the others immediately took advantage of this small window of opportunity and moved in closer. The Geth Juggernauts opened fire trying to screen the approaching Geth. The slavers, who reacted poorly by panicking started a firefight, some fled, most didn't.

Spyro and Cynder were the first aid the Juggernauts, they swiftly took down a couple of men in front of them before splitting up. Spyro ran towards the officer and leapt at him. He dodged the dragon and shot at the purple dragon with his Phalanx pistol. Spyro absorbed the shots with his shields and countered with a fireball, followed by some ice shards. The fireball took out the officers shields and the ice shards got him in the leg. Surprisingly he still stood, he brought out his arm by his right side and smiled inwardly as a Omni Blade coated with cryo sprung out. "Come at me!"

Spyro did, he leapt at his opponent once more. The officer immediately raise his Omni Blade. Time slowed down for the both of them. Spyro could see his opponent was confident, yet in his eyes he knew he would die. This brought a sense of respect from the purple dragon, it was similar to how a captain would go down with his ship. Time sped up as the two past each other, both stood still in their position. With a gasp the officer fell down. He died instantly. Spyro looked around him he noticed Cynder taking on two Krogans. She dodged their head butts and charges gracefully only aggravating the Krogans even more. One got tired of it and pointed his Claymore at Cynder.

Spyro instantly sprinted towards them. He suddenly felt pain near his stomach causing him to stumble before collapsing on the ground. He tried getting up, watching hopelessly as the Krogan fired the Claymore. It struck Cynder, however her shields managed to absorb the damage. But not without being destroyed. Yet, the force of the gun cause her to fly back a few feet before landing on a small dirt road. Spyro managed to get up, he knew he could run so he let out a large breath of ice from his maw and froze the two Krogan's feet immobilizing them. They roared angrily and looked at the purple dragon. The one with the Claymore started to break the ice with his guns butt.

Once he broke free he handed the Claymore to his partner before running up to Spyro. "Coward! No one freezes my leg!" He stood right above Spyro and raised his foot ready to bring it down on him. Spyro rolled out-of-the-way as the foot went down. Out of desperation he shot a bolt of electricity at the Krogan. Somehow, he managed to score the a critical hit on him. The Krogan cried in pain as the electricity overloaded his shields and his nerves. He dropped to the ground paralyzed. Spyro ignored him and went or find the other one who went looking for Cynder.

Behind him he heard the Geth mopping up the last few slavers. He heard a Krogan yell in fury. Spyro couldn't walk very far, he realized that. So he took flight in the air and located the source of the yell. The Krogan was holding Cynder by the throat, he throw her to the wall in front of him. She hit the wall hard before landing other stomach.

She breathed heavily as the Krogan reloaded his Claymore. Spyro dived in front of Cynder and closed his eyes as he blew ice at the Krogan who just fired the gun. He waited... Nothing. Spryo opened his eyes to see a frozen projectile merely inches away from his head, He noticed the Krogan was frozen solid as well. Spyro let a sigh of relief before collapsing. "Spyro!" Cynder yelled, she ran up to the purple dragon and checked his pulse. Fine. She then turned him over, his stomach was facing up. By the side of his stomach was a large cut, it was coated with a white cold substance. Ice.

The officer he faced managed to score a hit. "I'll be back! Just don't die on me!" She said before running towards the Geth. Sent looked around, one Juggernaut was destroyed while an armature received heavy damage in the body. The engineer examined the damaged armature who stood there. Moments later Sent heard the sound of running. It turned to see Cynder with a distraught expression. It didn't need to ask to know what happened.

When they arrived at Spyros location Sent examined the wound. "He was struck by a Omni Blade infused with cryo. The ice froze around the wound, causing blood flow to slow down dramatically in the area." Sent said.

"He requires immediate medical treatment." Strafe stated. Cynder looked around, she brightened up when she noticed something off in the corner.  
The two Geth were busy with Spyro and didn't pay attention. Cynder ran towards the corner. Sent applied medi-gel to the wound and ran a brief scan on him.

"He appears to be stabilized. Although we are not sure how long it will take for him to recover."

"Will this lessen the wait?" Cynder asked flashing a red crystal her claws, the Geth watched as she used Spyros paws to crush the crystal. It broke and the substance inside of it went into him. The wound started to heal, the ice melted slowly. But surely.

"Intriguing. What was the object used?" Strafe asked.

"It's a red crystal. We Dragons can use it to heal wound almost instantly. Although major ones like say... A broken bone would take a week or so." Cynder explained.

"Is it capable of healing other species?" Sent asked curiously.

"So far, no. It only reacts with us Dragons, we don't even know how it came to be." They went silent as Spyro took in a great breath of air. He looked around briefly before landing his gaze on the three.

"So... What happened?"

"You sustained a wound from an Omni Blade coated with cryo. Luckily it didn't inflict any serious damage." Sent explained.

"That means I can still fight right?" The two Geth looked at each other while Cynder shrugged in reply, waiting for the two to decide.

"We can not guarantee if your fit for combat. Therefore, we will let you have free choice. Do you think your fit for combat still?" Strafe asked.

"I'm sure." Spyro replied confidently as he stood tall.

"Very well then. We shall proceed as normal." Sent said. The two Geth left to tend their own business. Cynder examined Spyro as they followed along a moment afterwords. She was concerned yes, but she trusted his word.

* * *

Hunter walked cautiously, cloaking when it need to move from cover to cover. The infiltrator was supporting friendly units, but now it was going for the leader. Kill of the chain of command and the slavers will be leaderless. Therefore they will operate at low efficiency and hopefully, surrender. Hunter spotted a two-man patrol group up ahead. It turned on Hunter mode looking for any more nearby. None. The Geth looked down its scope and fired. Killing both of them with a collateral. It continued on before stopping to open its Omni-Tool. It brought out a map of the slaver base.

It examined the map closely for a few seconds before closing it. Hunter was close to its target. It reloaded its Javelin before continuing on. Within half an hour it reached the area if its target. Hunter took the high ground, climbing a stainless ladder. When it got up, the infiltrator surveyed the area before it. There was a lot of slavers, in estimate, at least 80-100. What was surprising, is that there were digging some trenches. A bad idea considering that the Geth had Pyro units. There were at least 4 trenches,10 men in each.

They looked weary, a natural thing, considering this was war. Hunter spotted a large Krogan Warlord with a hammer as it turned its head to the right.. Their leader. He looked imitating even without his hammer. On the sides of his armor was red skulls. The Krogan walked around the area inspecting each man. Hunter could shoot him now. It would be quick and losses would be minimal. Problem was though, it would take two shots to kill him and if Hunter fired the first shot the Krogan would be able to take cover before a second shot would've been done.

It would be best to wait for reinforcements. Good thing reinforcements was only a couple of moments away. As if on cue shouting was heard before gunfire broke out. The place just went from quiet to chaotic. Hunter took aim and fired at the Krogan. The first shot decimated his shields. The Krogan took cover immediately and ducked out of cover momentarily to toss a grenade. A lift grenade. Hunter cloaked and slid down the ladder in a second. The tower ignited in a bluish purple light, before making a loud screeching noise. It collapsed shortly after. The dust flew over the battlefield swiftly before disappearing. Hunter took cover behind a tree. It peeked out of its cover it spotted the Warlord running towards itself. The Geth took aim and fired before dodging a hammer that could have smashed the Geth.

"Stupid machine! I am Jakoor! Leader of the Tyrant Slavers, and you shall feel my wrath!" He yelled before charging at Hunter while swinging his hammer once again. Without much effort the infiltrator dodged the hammer once more. The Krogan swiftly switched to his Claymore. He shot at Hinter who took refuge behind a smaller tree. The shot destroyed the tree and took out Hunter's shields. The Geth cloaked once more and fled the area. It repositioned itself. Jakoor laughed mockingly, "I've heard AI don't feel fear. But do they feel pain?" He lobbed a grenade before shooting once more. Hunter relocated again, the Geth were winning the battle the trenches were cleared out already by Pyros.

The Krogan was on a bloodlust, not good considering that they are more resilient that way. Suddenly, two shadows loomed over Jakoor he was soon engulfed in flames as Spyro landed. The area was cover by flames, Spyro eyed the spot where Jakoor was. He slowly advanced towards the spot, not taking his eyes off for one second. The flames cleared revealing an enraged Krogan. He was unharmed apparently. Spyro growled menacingly before charging the Krogan, probably not the best idea as Jakoor brought out a hammer infused with biotical power.

He brought it down as Spyro reached him. It released a heavy shockwave sending the purple dragon to the ground while causing Hunter to stumble. Hunter saw Spyro get up from the ground he wiped some blood off a cut he received while falling. The Geth fired one Javelin shot taking out the shields once more. Spyro, at the same time shot three fireballs and followed it up with some earth bullets. All this stunned Jakoor, Spyro leapt at him, taking this opportunity. Unfortunately Jakoor recovered and caught Spyro by the neck. "Pest!" The Krogan said as he flung Spyro away from him.

Without warning Jakoor was sent flying a towards a pile of crates. Cynder landed on the ground softly, "Feels great to be to one flying isn't it?!" She hissed angrily at him. Spyro ran up next to her recovering from the throw.

"I can't get him while he's focused on me. We need to attack him at the same time, except one of us has to get in from behind. Spyro explained to Cynder as they watched the Krogan get up. She nodded as Jakoor reloaded his Claymore before plugging a bayonet on it. Spyro raised a brow in question, "Really?"

"Lets just kill him already!" Cynder shouted impatiently as she disappeared. Spyro distracted him by running in out of cover while shooting inaccurate bolts of electricity. The Krogan roared as the bolts sent sparks flying around him. He shot the Claymore at Spyro who formed a wall of earth. It absorbed the shot,and the wall collapsed. Spyro smirked triumphantly, his opponent wasn't expecting that. Cynder appeared behind Jakoor she coated her tail with poison and brought it down. Jakoor deflected it with his hammer without effort. He grabbed Cynder by the tail and threw her into Spyro knocking them both down.

Apparently this was not enough because Jakoor continued by sending a a wave of biotic shock waves which sent them flying even further. They landed on the floor hard. Hunter who had waited for the right moment, fired its last shot on the Javelin. It hit Jakoor's helmet knocking it right off, "Damn machine!" He yelled in fury, cocking his shotgun.

Hunter cloaked as the Krogan shot at his direction. Jakoor decided to ignore the Geth as he went over to the two dragons. Hunter saw him lift the two off the ground, gripping them by the neck. The infiltrator couldn't do anything else, it was out of ammo. The gunfire had stopped, apparently the rest of the slavers ether surrendered or died.

Hunter thought of one thing, it had to make this count. It held its Javelin by the tip of the barrel, making sure the butt of the gun was facing the Krogan it hurled the Javelin at Jakoor. There was a loud clunk as it made contact, stunning the Krogan. Suddenly, he was propelled from his feet into the air.

There Cynder stood holding the Krogan with wind. She threw him into a crate. Then picking him up again and repeating the throw with more force. Cynder then looked around, noticing the Geth surrounding the area. She lifted him up once more and spun him around. "You lost! Go back to wherever the heck you live and don't come back!" She sent him flying to the edge of the base. Spyro had recovered as well and walked next to Cynder. They both noticed there was a cliff there, below that was water. Waves after waves of water pounded the cliff. As if it wanted to devour the Krogan.

Jakoor got up slowly. Brandishing his hammer, "I can see I've lost. Although that doesn't mean I won't give up so easily dragon!" He turned around as a shuttle landed behind him. The Krogan jumped inside. The door closed slowly. While doing so, Cynder watched as he flew off. Spyro walked up to her, he sighed.

"We're just going to let him go?" Spyro asked in disbelief.

"There is no need to pursue him. We do have cruisers in orbit, they'll send fighters to intercept him." Sent said running up to the two dragons.

"What now?" Cynder said, her eyes were still trained on the rapidly fading shuttle.

"We do not know." Hunter admitted after a moment.

* * *

Jakoor walked around the shuttle, fuming with rage. "I've lost! Damn these dragons! Damn the Geth! Damn them all!" The Krogan punched the wall of his shuttle. Making a large dent. "Pilot! Take me back to Tuchunka." Silence. "Pilot did you hear me?! I said take me back to Tuchunka!" In the cockpit, loud laughter was heard. It continued on for a long time, making the Krogan uneasy.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere Jakoor, especially after what you did. You will pay, and I will have my revenge!" The pilot stepped out of the shadows. The Krogan was surprised, not by his words. But by the pilot himself.

"Rak'Nor?" He asked.

"It's been nice meeting you Jakoor! We will both burn for what we've done, and my score has been settled..." He revealed a detonator in his hand. Smiling briefly, the Batarian pressed the button. The Krogan yelled as the shuttle was consumed by explosions.

* * *

"What the?" Spyro said in surprise as he saw a bright light in the sky, followed by a loud explosion. The others turned around too.

"The shuttle..." Cynder said slowly.

"It has detonated. The shuttle is no longer in existence." Strafe observed checking its Omni-Tool for confirmation.

"What will happen now? You've helped us eliminate the slavers, evacuated the city of Warfang and showed us that were are not alone." Spyro asked. He was anxious for an answer.

"We will let things take its own course. Your race has many challenges ahead Spyro. We will be observing on how well your kind will respond to being uplifted. For now... Nature will decide your race's course." Hunter said.

The two dragons thought on the Geth's word. They watched as they began walking away. In the slaver base, survivors were rounded up and the entire base was being cleaned. Spyro looked at Cynder, amethyst eyes met emerald, and were both filled with confidence for the future ahead...

* * *

_"It is not the strongest of the species that survive, but the one most responsive to change."_

_-Mainframe Sub-Prog SC-423 protocol, 'Evolution - Charles Darwin approach.'_

* * *

**A/N: I am finally done. So what now? I don't know. What do you guys think should I do now? Besides hanging about the fanfic community and reviewing stories of course. Well if anybody needs someone to chat, beta, PM, review, etc... Then let me know, I will be around.**


End file.
